Hermit (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Demon= |-|Human= Summary Hermit is one of the Shadow Demons fought by Shadow in Shadow Fight 2's main storyline. He is the second demon to be encountered in the game and is the founder of the best fighting art school in the land. In the early events of Shadow Fight 2 (Old Wounds) he was a teacher to many students from around the world that came to learn his fighting style and magics. He also took part in the plan of getting rid of the Prince, in order to ensure the future of his school. He is an elderly and wise teacher who is feared for his devastating, mysterious powers. During the main events of Shadow Fight 2 he becomes corruped by the Shadow Energy that was released to the world by Shadow, who opened The Gates of Shadows, and thus became a Shadow Demon. Despite this, he does not seem to get affected by its evil powers unlike all the other five demons, being overall a very humble person, because of him being very skilled at resisting its corruption. Hermit held a competition to find the one he deems worthy to be taught his secret power, which Shadow wins. He is the owner of the Green Seal, that can close The Gates of Shadows shut if it is combined with the other five seals that the other Shadow Demons possess. After the defeat of Titan and the destruction of The Gates of Shadows it is highly suspected that he turned back to his human form off-screen. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Hermit, Master (by his apprentices) Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 50's in Old Wounds. Possibly in his 60's in the Main Storyline. Classification: Shadow Demon, Human, Teacher, Host of the competition Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled swordsman, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Statistics Amplification (Via Magic Recharge), limited Damage Reduction (Via Enfeeble, must be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it), limited Empowerment (He becomes stronger, tougher and faster by an unknown amount during eclipses, but is reliant on Shadow creating them to begin with), Magic as Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Arrow), limited Water Manipulation (Via Water Ball, must be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it), possibly Weather Manipulation (Can make rainstorms happen), possibly many more (He should have the knowledge of many other magics). Possibly limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Managed to withstand Titan's mind manipulations by not becoming arrogant or evil) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Uses natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning based attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class '(Can trade blows with Shadow) 'Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his claws. Dozens of meters with throwing knives. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: His swords, throwing needles and knives, the Lightning Arrow and Water Ball amulets. Intelligence: Medium to High (Is refered to as the wisest fighter and one of the best warriors in the land along with Shadow and the five other Shadow Demons. Has years of expecience in martial arts and magics) Weaknesses: Hermit is one of the less aggressive demons. He does not often insult, and most of the things he says are benevolent, such as his frequent combat advice. Hermit, being a teacher, believes strongly in his teachings, and he only fights for the benefit of the challenger - to teach the challenger. Unless having murder on his mind, he won't kill anyone. Like all the other Shadow Demons, he doesn't use his deadly attacks untill after the enemy proves worthy of his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Recharge:' Hermit's Armor and helm are enchanted with Magic Recharge - this allows him to increase his magic recharge by 700% after getting hit. (Can spam magics a lot more) *'Enfeeble:' Hermit's Swords and ranged weapons are enchanted with Enfeeble - this allows him to weaken the opponent's attack potency by 75% for 5 seconds after landing a hit on the opponent. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Hermit hits the opponent with both his swords and throwing weapons in quick succsession for a potential of weakening the opponent's attacks potency by 150% for 5 seconds. *'Lightning Storm:' Hermit can use a deadlier magic by levitating and meditating. While levitating, he spins his swords to hit the opponent to make them vulnerable to the lightning. He summons a storm wherein lightning from the sky perpetually strikes the opponent and can almost fully pin point and attack the opponent until they are defeated or they knock Hermit off his levitation. The lightning bolt is counted as a magic attack, therefore is does not deal head hit or critical damage. Hermit will start using this perk after being defeated once. *'Lightning Arrow:' Hermit leans back and forms electricity in one of his hands, then leans forward and launches the lightning at the enemy. The lightning travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Water Ball:' Hermit conjures a water ball in his hands, then launches the water ball at the enemy. The water ball travels horizontally across the battlefield. Hermit_Lightning_Arrow(1).gif Hermit_Water_Ball(1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Teachers Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Needle Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5